Romance at the Safehouse Sequel
by CaptinObvious
Summary: Don't read intill you've read Romance at the Safe House please! Chloe and Derek are still living with their new family in the Safe House. Go on their new adventure into their love, family and their friends. Title subject to change!


_**Hey Guys, It's been awhile sorry about that. So I deicded to try and write a sequal for Romance at the Safe House. Since it's been forever since I've written it, I thought I'd write the first chapter and see how many Reviews it gets and see how many people like it. So, if you want more, Review! Otherwise if no one likes it I'll just leave it alone. Since Summer is almost here, I thought I should stop being lazy and write a story for you guy. So hope you guys like it and sorry for the mistakes. I don't have a beta so I only fixed the mistakes I saw. Thanks for Reading, and Please Review!**_

_** -CO**_

_**Dpov**_

"Chloe? Chloe where are you!" I yelled playfully into the open air. It had been almost a year since we have been at the safe house and we were trying to have as much fun as possible. So we were playing a game of hide-and-seek. Well more like everyone hides and I try to find them with my incredible sense of smell. It's fun being a werewolf sometimes.

Chloe was the only one left hiding, since the others gave up in the first ten minutes. So here I am, in the middle of the forest looking for my adorable girlfriend who's hiding from me. Good plot for a story, right?

"Chloe, you know you can't hide for long!" I said as I continued to race around the trees, trying to find her particular scent. I had actually found her hiding place as soon as we started the game, but I always wanted to let her think she was winning.

As I ran around the tree she had hid under for the third time, I figured that she has been hidden for long enough. I quickly went around and grabbed her from behind and I swung her onto my shoulder.

"Derek! Put me down!" she giggled into my backside. I sat down near a fallen tree limb and nestled her body into mine. "Aww, but you looked so cute." I smirked. "Bully." She pouted at me for a second and then grinned.

"What are you doing Chl-"She had her lips pressed to mine before I could finish what I was saying. I returned her kiss feverishly. The kiss was like the many before it, passionate, loving. It was everything I could ever want. I was cut off in thought when I felt a warm, wet tongue begging for entrance into my mouth.

After what seemed like forever, but in reality was probably around two minutes, we heard a cough come from the entrance to the woods. We pulled apart to find Mr. Annoying himself staring at us with a knowing grin. "Hey lovies, dinner's ready but don't mind me, you can keep on going if you like." Rain told us with a lusty look in his eyes. "Oh haha, good one Rainny, you know if Tori knew what you just said..." She trailed off.

"Ahh, yes well… I will be on my way now. Thank you for your time. And ah, you know dinner time and stuff, so yes." He replied with a squeak as he ran back into the house.

"You would think by now he wouldn't be so afraid of her." I looked at Chloe with a smile. She laughed while she got up off the forest floor. "If you had to date Tori wouldn't you be afraid of her?' I shuddered at the thought.

"Nah, I'd rather keep you, my love." I pulled her back down into my lap and kissed her full on the lips. After a couple of seconds, we heard the sound of my dad calling for us to get ready for dinner.

_**Cpov **_

While our little adventure outside was fun, we were both starting to get hungry from being outside all day. After Derek and I sat down to dinner, I looked around at my new family. The people who took us in, fed us, sheltered us, kept us safe from the cabals.

I can remember, only a year in a half ago, I never thought any of this was possible. I can remember when I first met everyone I thought they were the weirdest people on earth. Now as I look around it's funny to see everyone so different.

Rain was probably the most different at of all of us… Nah I'm totally kidding. He was just as flamboyant and exciting as ever. Tori and he seem to be getting along swimmingly. She really has changed a lot. Her once short, dark hair had become longer than Liz's used to be. Her dark eyes are full of life again.

I still think it's because she finally has a family and people who love and support her. But, she stands by that it's because she gets to go to the mall every weekend.

Even Simon has changed, he finally finished his comic, it becoming the topic of a lot of our conversations. Jay and him became quite the couple, always winging in our annual weekend family games.

Even the dungeon hidden couple, Lutz and Laurel, has been talking more and more as the days go by. They've slowly gotten out of their shell and talking to the group.

The other resident werewolf, Greg, has been surprising as well. He and Derek have become like best friends, even if they won't admit it. It's quite funny actually to watch them argue over the lamest of things. Karter and I once caught them fighting over who ate the last cookie! Of course, neither of them ate it and everyone else knows that Rainny ate it but no one will ever tell them that.

Izzy finally got over her childhood phase and somewhat became a normal person… if anyone could ever believe that, they should go get their head checked. Harry and herself still act like children and I don't think we would have it any other way.

I'm extremely happy for my dad too. I like Jasmine, she's nice to me and to Derek (and in my book that goes a long way.) They married in a private ceremony about seven months ago. Kit and Hanna did the same a month later.

Everything seemed like it was perfect here, and I liked it like that. I had a family, new and old, I had friends, and the perfect most handsome, sexiest boyfriend I could ever think of.

_** You're pretty good yourself, love. **_I grinned up at him. Derek and I have been working on our telepathic connection ever since we found out about it. It was going great and we could easily connect to each other when we wanted to talk to each other.

"Guys, I have an announcement!" Mr. Bae, the captain in charge of this loony house, stood up and said. "As you know, Hanna and I have been married for almost six months now an-"He was suddenly cut off by a screaming Hanna yelling, "WE'RE PREGNANT!"

_**Hehe, Sorry guys! I couldn't help but put a cliff hanger in. So if ya'll want to know what happens next, You got Review! Oh, and If you didn't notice, this story doesn't really have a creative title yet. So if you know of a good title please tell me. If I like it, I might make it as the title to the story. I'm not sure weather or not if this will be an "m" story or not so for right now I'm going to put it as T-rated. Thanks for reading guys! Make sure you add to favorites and Review if you liked it! Thanks! -CO**_


End file.
